tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
1st Great War
"Black sheep bleat, white sheep bleed." The First Great War (Reyshi: þier Fyrsten Großgrieg, CC: 14/9/4,763 at Deynaar, with the assassination of the Father on Earth - CC: 9/9/4,769, 09:00 with the Blue City Accords), not often known as Billow's War, was a war fought between the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory (an alliance composed of Reynlenn, Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, the City of Foe-Breakers, and, at least initially, the Sefenlands, and Sayerthenn), and the Yellow Coalition (another alliance initially composed of Horse Isle, Anasia's City, Celmetes, Eiharu/the Principality of Har, and later joined by the Blue Empire of Sayerthenn, the Sefenlands, and the Coldlands - as well as unofficially Koneland, and the greater Kobeyerlands, save for Rinzhaori which remained isolated from the war). The war lasted for about six years, beginning with the assassination of the 102nd Father on Earth of the Faith of Iksas by Reyshi wyzard Mojauch, and ended with the Blue City Accords, dividing up Reynlenn into two spheres of influence. The 1st Battle at Celmetes was the first event in the war. It began after months, and months of secret planning on the parts of the Glory. The assault was quick, setting the stage for the short-lived Dakasi Celmetes (Dakasi the 3rd Brancher is a famed Celmetite who betrayed his city, and his country, and his people by cooperating with the Glory). Days after the battle, a building, the Celmetish Camp, was built. There, over 1,000,000 Redmen would go on to be burned to death in the fiery maws of dragons. These dragons were contracted out by the Toshidoronkons, a dragonslayers' guild. Here began the infamous Iksasfear, the burning of the Redmen, an evil genocide alongside an evil war. The war was fought on every continent, great-sea, and ocean. It involved nearly every state then-existing, and ended the lives of tens of millions of people. The war resulted in a decisive victory for the Yellow Coalition, as well as the rise of the Anasic Empire after the atrocities committed during the Iksasfear. The war's main theaters were the Pass' Theatre, the Celmetish Theatre, and the Lyzard's Theatre, with some major battles being fought in Sayerthenn, the Dragonwing Isles, and one at Henkenne Isle. The war began with a Rainish mobilization on Western Parthalenn, and the beginning of the Iksasfear, as well as other atrocities, mostly committed by Ükndélé of Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers. Initially, Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands were on the Rainish side, but after the 1st Battle at the Pass it became apparent that the Glory meant to take the replica of the Blue Crown away from the Blue King, and to take back Killmess, and all of Aye the Queen's military bases in the Sefenlands. Prior to the 1st Battle at the Pass, Sayerthenn, and the Sefenlands had taken the war to the Kinglands, and the Ayelands. The Sefenlands feared Billow the Slave, however, and decided to not bring the war there. When the Glory turned on its allies, however, the foreign wars were ended immediately. Many soldiers were left behind however, and the Ayish, and Kinglander battlegrounds devolved into the little-known Wars of Dark Marshes, so-named for the muddy, brutal, marsh-like battlegrounds that were all that remained to the forgotten soldiers. The Wars of the Dark Marshes are considered a separate historical event that ended several years after the 1st Great War, and saw the Kaathi in particular exposed to a variety of new weaponry. 3rd Brancher Sayerthenner soldiers taught the Kaathi steel forging, better swordsmanship, and a sort of code of chivalry, which devolved into the Kaathi pirate code, in particular stressing that children are always to be offered the opportunity to take up a pirate's life. The more desolate environment of the Jaw did not allow Sefenlander soldiers this opportunity on such large scales, though some Efa Tirok raiding parties did take in Sefenlanders. Armed with steel weaponry, the Efa Tirok grew in power, and numbers for centuries, and eventually, just ten years prior to Messink's Dark March through the Jaw, they made to take their holy city of Seatonne, where they were thrown back. This attack is said to have prepared Seatonne for Messink's Dark March, which would come down in force with numbers three or four times as much as the Tirok, and better-armed. Mattes II Merciless Marr ordered the Rape of Henkenne (as he called it). It would later become known as Mattes' Mistake, as it forced Billow's hand. Billow joined the war, and almost single handedly shortened the war by likely another decade. Mattes' Mistake was followed by three attacks on the city of Redham, all perpetrated by just two stormlyches: ''Sr''. Herrmun Korone, and Sr. Oto won Waßerfall-Jam. Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Great Wars Category:Wars